ookamishoujotokurooujifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 25
This is Chapter 25 from the Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji Manga Series. Plot The story begins with Rena thinking about what Kyouya said last night, "You're more mature than someone". Erika and Kyouya arrives for their study session. Erika notices that Rena's distress over Kyouya has decreased, although she is curious to know what was the cause of this, she feels happy that she's finally showing interest to study. Kyouya helps her out with her problems in math, then Rena says "Thank you, about last night". Erika asks what happened, and she's very curious. Kyouya says she's really noisy and tells her that he found her wandering around, and so he called a taxi to take her home. Erika doesn't believe thats all that happened, but she doesn't question anymore. Back in school, Ayumi asks Erika how she has done the tests, and Erika proudly shows her papers stating she has passed all the tests and claims that she is a "capable" student. They decided that since both of them passed their tests, Erika and Ayumi will go out and play karaoke. Kyouya says that he will not join them. When they leave,they see Rena waiting, She tells Erika she wants to go buy reference books, but she doesn't know which one would be better, so she asks Erika to accompany her. However, Kyouya offers to go in her place, since he has to get some book too (and that he has nothing better to do). They arrive at the store, and Rena notices that Kyouya takes the book from below, as he says that all kinds of people might've touched the first book. Rena tells Kyouya that she broke up with her boyfriend, but he said something rude "Its not like I liked you anyway". However she says she will move on and fall in love with someone who is really special to her. To this, Kyouya replied "Ah. Okay". They're leaving but there's a huge crowd and Rena is trapped. Kyouya calls her out, and pulls her. (Sparkles in the background | Rena blushes lightly). The next day, Erika asks Kyouya how it went with Rena, to which he replies "What more should happen with her?". Then Kamiya tells Erika to be more careful regarding Kyouya and Rena, as he says that Rena might fall for Kyouka like typical middle school girls. Erika bonks him in his head for teasing him, but this issue is now causing her to be really nervous and she thinks about it. She asks to join Rena and Kyouya during their study session even though she won't be of much help, she offers Rena that she'd give her massages. Soon Erika falls asleep, and snores lightly, which annoys them both. Kyouya jokingly says that he wants to hit her, and Rena offers to do in his place, to which Kyouya tells her to think of her as an ornament. Rena tells Kyouya that he says mean things, even though he's Erika's boyfriend. He replies that it was how they always were. Rena tells Kyouya that her friend is going through some problem. She asks him what to do if you like someone but they're already with somebody, who you're close with. Kyouya tries to ignore the question, but after being nagged again, he say`s he'll will snatch her. She rebounds by asking what if that friend is close, and you don't want to hurt them. He says if you really like that person, then nothing else should matter. Rena is speechless. Then Kyouya says "That's what you would've wanted me to say". Rena asks Erika to meet her later in the night. Erika tells Rena that they should take a break and go out somewhere, with Kyouya. Rena tells Erika that she's sorry for what she has to say now, but she can't help it. She tells her how she hated the female antagonist in Shoujo manga and anime for getting in the way of the heroine But now, she understand how it feels. She tells Erika that she is now "Erika's Villain", stating that she has fallen for Kyouya. Erika is mad at Rena and she leaves. She arrives at Kyouya's house and tells him that she has something important to tell him. She contemplates telling him to keep his distance with Rena, but she understands that it would be unfair to him, as she was the one who asked him to be more kind to her. Kyouya is confused and then Erika hugs him tightly, to which he asks "What's this?". She replies "Its just a for a little bit, please". Now Erika is a more fierce, ending the manga telling Erika to "Come at me directly, bitch!". Chapter Summary Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters